


[0488] Easy Living

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Religious Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 发生在英属时期的南洋故事。医学院教员04和混血小少爷88。





	[0488] Easy Living

 

 

起初，他们相遇在一场派对上。

外面的天光渐渐暗下去，北纬一度穿过的小岛，时针划过钟面上的“7”字就准时日落。先是细细的像指甲尖儿的淡白色月亮从蓝色的晴空上渐渐浮出，而后金黄带一点红的落日慢慢在高高的黑色树尖后面沉落，天空的上面一半已经暗下去了，只有太阳落下的地方还余留着明亮的光泽。

走廊上漆成黑白条纹相间的竹帘被穿着木屐踢踢踏踏奔走忙碌着的大姐丫头们协力拉着卷起来，从港湾那边来的晚风慢慢吹拂在客厅里一张张年轻漂亮的脸蛋上，总算是消解了漫长夏日里汗涔涔的暑气。

无线电里传出乐声，柔柔软软的香颂，也像晚风似的在耳朵边上拂过来扫过去。

聚会的主人是某家商行的小公子，卞白贤也不甚了解，自己只是经殖民地和联邦公立的医学院里共事做教员的朋友反复撺掇就任他携来。对方与那位小公子是旧友，听说卞白贤是公派留洋刚刚回来的“有为青年”，便兴致勃勃地说也想见上一面。真碰到面的时候，那青年人正懒懒倚在红木云石靠椅上和他几位异母的姐姐聊着天。

“……爱德华七世医学院？真凑巧，父亲之前差点送我去那里读书。”他拍着手笑起来，旁边的一众姐妹哄笑起来，揶揄他：“你这个脑筋，小时候背书背不出来还哭呢，怎么读得了医生呀。”

青年脸一红，讨娇似的牵住姐姐的手摇晃起来，央求她们不要再揭自己老底。转过来看卞白贤，说：“我真的去旁听过几堂课的——可我算术不好，实在学不了，才作罢了的。”他停了停，舔了舔讲了太久话变得干燥的嘴皮，继续说：“要是那时候是卞先生教书，那我一定能好好学进去呀……真的，我英文读写都好极了，以前在书院，先生们都夸我呐。”

女孩子们又揶揄他，他就又转过头和她们嬉笑打闹去了。

卞白贤识趣地走开，靠在露台上和旁的人讲话吹风。

然后天色终于全黑了，从小山顶上的屋子里看出去天空近得很，一弯黄色的月亮透过天井照下来。隔着玻璃罩住的天井，卞白贤向外看，这幢房子也像一间温室一样——整座小岛都像是用来培育鲜嫩娇贵的花朵的温室，时值十二月，正值雨季，但仍旧是溽热的无尽长夏。英国只怕在下雪，卞白贤心想。有人揿掉了无线电，改放带来的唱片，乐声变得欢快愉悦。人们喝过了酒，讲话的声音也变得松软亲近，想要在耳边甜甜蜜蜜地融化掉一样。卞白贤恍惚了片刻，回过神时已经走在了那幢白色的小房子前面斜坡的草地上。

稍稍汗湿的丝衬衫经风一吹，终于凉爽了一些。卞白贤沿着路慢慢走着，除了草丛里求偶的蜥蜴偶尔发出的响亮的“仄、仄”声，四下安静极了，隔着长长的草看白色的洋房，仿佛是一座与世隔绝的孤岛。二层灯火通明，人影像仔细剪出来的精巧纸花，点缀在沉重的白房子和流动的黄色灯光之间，摇摇晃晃。

阴影里忽然有人发声。

“当心！哎唷……差点踩到我啦。”

他低头看见草地上仰躺着一个人，两只手都抄在裤袋里，嘴里含着一截乳白色的吸管，瘦长的腿翘起来交叠放着，空了的玻璃杯子斜斜地倒在身体另一侧的草地里。那个人支着胳膊肘不紧不慢地撑起来，藏在影子里的脸终于慢慢露了出来，拍了拍身上的草屑，然后抬起睡沉沉黑漆漆的一双眼睛，嗔怪地盯了卞白贤一眼。

聚会上也没人察觉主人自己先一步溜了出来，笑声和乐曲的声音偶尔飘出来，仿佛任何事都无法带来一丝阴翳触及这片欢乐祥和，是这世上最坚不可破的甜蜜堡垒。

那青年暧昧地冲他笑笑，并不问他为什么在这里，好像心有灵犀，彼此早已明了一般。

“我陪你散散步吧，然后再一块儿回去，好不好？”

于是两个人默不作声地在这寂静的山上并肩走着。青年身材颀长，脸上还带着一点点娇气极了的“婴儿肥”，个子却大概比卞白贤高出了半个头去。青年用胳膊肘顶了顶卞白贤，伸出手指点了点前面的一棵樟树。

“我啊，有一回，在这里遇到了鬼呢。”

见卞白贤惊讶，青年得意地挑了挑眉毛继续说了下去：“那天晚上跟今晚差不多。我从外面玩儿回来，慢慢从山坡下面走上来，走着走着，就在那棵树下面，看见一个红毛小孩儿……”

说“红毛”其实是指代一切高加索人种的“Ang Mo”，不是说那个鬼小孩真的就是红头发。但卞白贤也想不明白为什么他特意不说“洋人”之类的词而是换成“Ang Mo”。他已经听人说了这位富贵闲人母亲是马来裔，母亲那边再往上好像还混了荷兰人的血，但那少爷华文却说得流利极了，不掺杂一丁点儿令人生疑的口音腔调。卞白贤看眼前这张眼皮宽宽鼻子扁扁的深色脸孔忽然说出这样一个词，觉得好笑。

“那个小孩穿着白色的洋装小裙子，头上还戴着一顶有花边的软帽，撑着一把也是白色的阳伞，站在树底下招手叫我过去。我心里正奇怪，哪里有人大晚上还会撑阳伞呢。才走过去，她就开口，问我去到山上宅子的路怎么走。我吓坏了，那不是要去我家吗，我随便一指，再转过来头看，她就不见啦……”

他停下来，等着看卞白贤的反应。

卞白贤并没专心在灵异怪谈上，他盯着对方圆鼓鼓孩子似的脸颊，猜测青年究竟几岁了。

忽然起了一阵风，青年惊吓地缩起了脖子，挤到卞白贤身边。半晌，卞白贤拍拍他肩膀，说：“你看，又来找你问路了！”说罢，指指樟树。青年怕极了，用眼睛飞快地瞟了一眼那棵树底下，像是要确认究竟自己编造出来的那个白衣鬼孩子会不会真的撑着阳伞现身。

卞白贤大笑起来，青年复又露出对姊妹们撒娇的神情：“好哇，你捉弄我……！”

卞白贤心想，倘若他真的做了自己的学生，半天背不下讲义上的重点，又娇气得很，恐怕自己是要日日在讲堂上看着这张神情无辜的脸气极。

两人慢慢走回房子里，像水滴落回海中，聚会里的人们丝毫未曾察觉他们消失，也没有发觉他们再度现身。青年站在房间角落里，摆手让卞白贤停住，指使他站到房间的另一角，远远地，卞白贤只看见他嘴唇动了动，听不到声音。卞白贤摊开手，摇摇头，示意自己什么都听不清。

青年失望地叹了口气，走过来，四周人声嘈杂，便把嘴唇贴近卞白贤的耳朵，跟他说：“我小的时候去过一间酒店，站在大堂的一个角落里说话，另个角落里的人就能听见，可是中央的人是听不到他们两个人说话的。多有趣！”

“金钟仁！让我们一通好找……你怎么藏在这里？”

有人喊青年。

他刚刚可惜完，就有年轻的男孩女孩过来，亲昵挽着他的手，拖着他到客厅另一头咬耳朵讲什么有趣的话去。

卞白贤喝了酒，昏昏沉沉，并不难受，只觉得这幢洋房便是世界，被一片氤氲的雾气笼罩，穿过天井向外望，那轮新月被一道云遮住了，旁边有几粒碎钻似的星子。房子按照时兴的由西洋传入的巴洛克风格建筑，彩色玻璃上却是工笔画着的花鸟人物，一颗大寿桃，喜鹊报春。与那青年眉目相仿的姊妹和她们的朋友个个都绞短了头发，烫卷成画报上电影明星的模样，名字无非是南洋最常见的“宝珠”、“美玲”，诸如此类，人们却知道该叫她们“正式的”名字：“Pearl”和“Maureen”——至于纱笼卡峇雅和密密地绣着彩色小珠子的拖鞋当然是不再穿了的。

再过了一会儿，聚会上的人越来越少，姑娘们叫了车，早早下山赶在门禁前回家，紧接着隔天还有约会的人也离开了，卞白贤坐在露台上，看下面的藤蔓是如何长了上来，不知不觉只剩下自己和其他几人。

“你就留在这暂住一晚吧，太晚了，况且你又醉了……”

方才攀谈结识的几人这样劝他，“钟仁他也乐意你留下来的，是吧？”

金钟仁坐在钢琴前面，懒懒散散，翻着乐谱，挑了一首简单的，指法笨拙地弹着曲子，仿佛对卞白贤的去留毫不上心，待到身后的几人静下来，盖上琴，走过去，拍了拍卞白贤的胳膊：“留下来吧！又不麻烦，我已经叫人去收拾客房了——现在学院放假，明天又不急着去上课嘛。”

他的姐姐们也已经走了，山上这一间房子只有他和他母亲两个人住。

卞白贤站着，看他继续弹琴。钢琴上面摆了一只相框，卞白贤靠近了看，是一排长得各自相似的大小孩子——金钟仁同他的兄弟姐妹。几位兄长稍稍年长一些，穿着书院的制服，女孩子们要小一些，金钟仁还只是个小肉团子，由人抱在膝上，睡眼沉沉，不知道是摄影师背后谁拿着玩具逗弄他，他才勉强振作精神，视线往镜头的方向定了一定。

金钟仁注意到他在看那张照片，不好意思地伸手盖起来：“是我母亲硬要摆在这里的——她啊，心里还觉得我是个小宝宝呐。”

卞白贤从那一张照片上看出了一些孩子们长大之后的模样——他的兄弟姐妹自然也是同一般华裔青年似的将皮肤晒黑成橄榄色的健康模样，但他的黝黑却稍有不同，天生带来的暗的底色，并不费心锻炼，养尊处优，深色的皮肤像椰子糖似的滑腻柔软。金钟仁像所有混血的孩子，五官以微妙的冲突感让人难忘，然而他也并不算标致，山根突兀地高，然后又低下去，鼻翼宽宽，像一只波斯猫或者云豹的脸，鼻尖到唇线过分得近，闭上嘴时总像是有点委屈微微撅着嘴唇一样。

卞白贤疑心他跟谁说话，都是这一副又软又甜，孩子讨糖吃似的态度。

 

夜里果不其然又下起了雨。

因为睡前闭紧了窗户，卧室里湿热压抑。卞白贤被雷声惊醒，看见闪电照亮窗户的一瞬，黑色的树枝在玻璃上投下晃动的乱影。

鬼使神差，他推开门，扶着楼梯走下去，看见楼梯转弯的地方，金钟仁站在落地窗前，手指在水汽凝结的玻璃上划着字。他仰着头瞧着卞白贤，仿佛早就料到对方会出现似地，说：“你也来啦？”

他走到金钟仁身边。房子里现在静了下来，不用特意站到两个角落里，也不用担心其他人听见对话。

乳白色的，雾蒙蒙的玻璃像融化的冰块那样，滴下来。金钟仁出生以来没见过冬天，知道的最冷的东西不过冰室里的雪糕冷饮。玻璃杯底沉淀着糖浆和冰块，用吸管搅一搅，一丝丝的糖浆就像油脂似的在浅茶色的液体里盘旋，如果是小时候，他一定要把夹在杯沿的酸柑摘下来舔一舔再嫌太酸丢开的，然后求姐姐分自己一口粉红色的玫瑰奶喝。

此刻，金钟仁忽然又想起了玫瑰奶的香气，冰凉的，沾湿握住玻璃杯的手，顺着指缝溢出。闪电打了下来，耳朵在雷声落下之前的一秒内已经预备好暂时失聪，他想起开关一下子跳闸的瞬间，神经也好像金属丝一样在瞬间熔断。

神经软绵绵地融化了，以及嘴唇。金钟仁凑过去，偏了偏脑袋，四片嘴唇黏糊糊软绵绵地也融化到了一起，他想自己也许是酸柑汁杯底被吸管搅拌起来的糖浆。

在这一瞬间，卞白贤又一次分神，像他不知不觉走到草地上那时候一样，然后，恢复意识，嘴唇被另一双嘴唇轻柔含住吮吸，对方觉察到自己的迟疑和退却就紧紧地用胳膊搂住自己的背，胸脯隔着柔顺的丝绸睡衣贴在自己的胸口，另一具胸腔里的鲜活心脏与自己恰好错开地怦怦跳动。

卞白贤当然接过吻，和女孩子。大概是在英国的某个十二月的夜晚，远比这个十二月冷得多，他们走到了槲寄生的下面，自然而然地——其中有一方小小的诡计和私心——接了吻。手指划过毛衣，带起噼里啪啦的静电，卞白贤记得自己似乎是小声地说了什么，那个女孩就忍不住发出了格格的轻笑声。此刻，他已经记不清对方的脸孔，也无法再想起嘴唇汇合时的触感，于是无从探究和一个年轻的男孩接吻究竟有什么不同。他只记得当时四周的彩色小灯球烤得自己忍不住阖上眼睛，也无法思考其余更多，而此刻却截然相反：四周冷飕飕的空气，雨水一滴一滴落在窗户上的声音，金钟仁柔软的嘴唇，冰凉的手指在自己的脸颊上碰了一碰，然后分开，嘴唇也离去——每一秒都被精密地切割成二十四份，一帧一帧在脑中放映。

金钟仁故作平静地用指头继续在玻璃上画来画去，他嘴唇张开着，却并不呼吸，垂着眼睛。卞白贤等着他。

楼梯上面传来脚步声。

“孩子，你在那里做什么呢？”

有人温柔地问。

披着头巾的妇人站在楼梯上面困惑地往下看，金钟仁有和她一模一样黑漆漆的眉毛和眼珠子。

她愣了愣，然后意识到这是儿子早一些跟她提过的今晚要留宿的朋友。

金钟仁不知道什么时候早已经逃开了，留下卞白贤一个人站在那里，转头只看见旁边的台子上摆的一盆胡姬花，简直像个志异故事：书生夜宿深山，被兰花幻化的美少年色诱，翌日下山才发现宅邸美人消失殆尽，不过是乱坟与废墟。

卞白贤有些尴尬，不知道该如何解释现在的情境。

“妈妈，我刚刚和他聊天呢。我被打雷吵醒了，睡不着，想出来透透气，就叫白贤跟我说话。”

金钟仁镇定自若地握着一杯水，一边喝一边从楼梯下面走了上来，笑嘻嘻地看了卞白贤一眼，再看向他母亲，用马来话亲密地不知道在说些什么。他的母亲就笑起来，劝两个年轻人都早点回去休息。

卞白贤走在金钟仁身后，金钟仁并不回头看自己，呼吸和脚步都又轻又快，仿佛是屏息控制身体不想和卞白贤发生意外的接触。卞白贤不知道自己为何要感到失落，仿佛被他愚弄了一般。

 

再次联络上的时候圣诞假已经休完，学期初的一天，金钟仁无缘无故约他见面。

放课之后卞白贤夹着讲义，沿着红砖楼回廊的阴影边缘步行，然后看见一个瘦高的人扶着栏杆从石阶上慢慢站起来，然后踏过影子走出来，像穿过一道幕帘一样。是金钟仁，捧着一颗熟透了的芒果吃，手和脸都已经被水果的汁液弄脏了。他小心翼翼地剥开果皮，害怕沾染到象牙白色衬衣的前襟。

“你们下课总这么晚吗？”

他说着，皱了皱宽宽的好像猫科幼兽那样的鼻子，用手背擦掉了溅到鼻头的果汁。

“我们一起玩吧？”

卞白贤觉得他莫名奇妙，疑心又是一个圈套——“又是”——他摇了摇头，狐疑地盯着金钟仁。中间的几个月里有时候会在别处的聚会上偶遇金钟仁。此人有时热络，有时冷漠，卞白贤捉摸不透，总而言之，他决口不提当晚的“那件事”。

眼下金钟仁他又若无其事地靠过来，晃了晃一边手心里攥着的两张纸片：“一起去看戏吧，别人送了我两张戏票——晚上七点……噢，”他皱起眉头，“是昨天的……”他收声，一点点地舔着青黄的果皮上残余的果肉。

他们沉默着并肩行走，卞白贤留意对方谨慎而敏捷地观察着自己的脸色：金钟仁好奇地偷偷瞄了几眼自己手中的讲义，他费力地试图拼读出上面手写的拉丁文词汇，未果，反而发现了自己的视线。

金钟仁尴尬地别过头，低头看了看手中的那只芒果，忽然感到自己过于孩子气，站在卞白贤身边未免相形见绌——他匆匆将剩下的果实丢下，掏出手帕揩干净手脸，一面故作漫不经心地抱怨起无辜的水果：“太甜，熟过了头，我牙齿都要吃疼了。”然后他靠过去，用手碰了碰卞白贤的胳膊：“给我枝烟吧……”

傍晚，太阳已经落到地平线以下，远处的天际沉淀着落日最后的余韵。棒球场另一头的天空，由浅绿转向黄色的渐变在乳汁质地的深蓝色中弥散开，大致上类似哈密瓜的瓜皮到果肉之间的过度。

金钟仁大概知道了他在星洲没有别的亲友，独自住在教员公寓，此刻并不急着赶回家，也不多说什么，只是跟着他。卞白贤无可奈何，坐在食肆里点了一客面，金钟仁闷闷地坐在桌子对面，自己叫了茶水，一边喝着，一边撑着脸，看卞白贤吃面。

“你啊，”卞白贤被他看得窘迫，“到底是为了什么突然约我见面？”

金钟仁歪着头看他：“我们不是朋友吗？”

卞白贤叹了口气，无力反驳。

金钟仁似乎把这无言读解为默许，于是隔三差五地到学校里找他——有时是在图书馆，找到卞白贤隔壁的位置，伏在书桌上打瞌睡，用一本不知道从哪里抽的小说挡住脸。卞白贤无可奈何，对方总能坦然地说出“我们是朋友吧”这样的话，久而久之自己也习惯成自然，学校剧团排了舞台剧，学生送来两张票，他一时想不到除了金钟仁还能约谁，边邀了他同去。

学生社团租了校外的剧场演出，散戏出来时外面又下起了阵雨，金钟仁说家里的司机来接送了，顺路送卞白贤回家，两个人缩着脖子钻进了后座。

车经武吉士街的时候遇上了交通堵塞。

“怎么回事？”金钟仁不耐烦地在位子上扭来扭去，贴在车窗上努力地透过雨蒙蒙的玻璃想看个清楚。

“前面好像出了事故……”司机答道。

“真麻烦，”金钟仁拉上车窗上的白色小帘子，抱着胳膊一个人生闷气，“要饿死了。”

卞白贤忽然听见有人在敲自己那一侧的车窗，吓了一跳，摇下来，一只湿淋淋的手伸在窗口，手腕到胳膊上挂了一串又一串的玉兰花。

“先生，买花吗？”

卖花的人撑着一把纸伞，卞白贤起先以为是个浓妆的女人，开口却是低沉的男声。卞白贤摆摆手，示意不必，对方看见车内挤在卞白贤身边好奇地冲自己这边看的金钟仁，暧昧一笑，红唇里露出黄牙。

“他是什么人……？”金钟仁俯在卞白贤耳边问。

有男人过来，摸了摸那在雨天里卖花的异人白森森的脸，手顺势探进他的前襟扯开，露出黄瘦的胸脯。

“啊呀——！”

卖花人叫了起来，说不清是痛苦还是欢愉，他扭着身体冲对方笑起来，而后被抓住手拉到了路边上，纸伞掉在雨里。

金钟仁便明白过来了，像被烫到了似的缩了回去，远远坐开。

第二天放课的时候金钟仁没来，只打了个电话到教员办公室，说“明天早上要陪母亲去做主麻日礼拜，今天要早点回家休息”。卞白贤当然知道他是在撒谎——这个惯犯喝酒、吃肉，几时有过什么信仰。

于是金钟仁又没了消息。

卞白贤对此已经习以为常：金钟仁来来去去，季风也不过如此。

 

又快进入雨季的时候，卞白贤终于再次见到金钟仁。

友人邀他来一个派对，却在酒会上瞥见一个人坐在吧台阴影里的金钟仁。卞白贤这次决意不再招惹上他，远远躲开。过了一会儿，越过许多肩膀，看见舞池里挽着女伴的金钟仁。像是觉察到有人在观察自己，那双睡沉沉的黑眼睛朝这个方向定了一定，卞白贤匆忙移开视线，再转过头时，金钟仁已经转走了，他站过的位置上换成了另一对男女。

换了另一首曲子之后，跳舞的人少了许多。卞白贤又看见金钟仁，他仿佛刻意坐在能被自己看见的地方，却又故意不看向自己。卞白贤听见他问那亚美尼亚裔的侍应生：“地下真的是处决野虎的地方？”

有人点头，凑近金钟仁耳边，压低声音：“昨天刚捕到了一头，如果你想看，我就能带你去。”

卞白贤心知这傻瓜一定会跟着人走，便不再看他，起身去到康乐室看人玩台球。

大概只过了半个钟，金钟仁跌跌撞撞地冲进康乐室，扶着门，弯腰干呕。有人扶着他坐到一旁，帮他点了一杯冰水，里面切了薄薄一片柠檬。金钟仁慢慢地喝了两小口，停下来，又用手堵着嘴干呕起来。

“白贤！你来看看，他怎么了？食物中毒吗？”朋友招手喊他过去。

“只是惊吓过度，好好休息就没事了。”

卞白贤做出了诊断，病人却还捏着他的手，仰头看他，欲言又止。

 

当夜在酒店住下，却又是被响声惊醒。卞白贤恍恍惚惚觉得自己仿佛是在渡轮上，房间在波涛间浮浮沉沉，外面是似曾相似的、在灰色的浪中翻腾的银月黑夜。他起先以为那是雷声，而后终于醒悟是有人在拍门。

“卞先生、卞先生……白贤！白贤！”

是金钟仁的声音。

卞白贤倏地生出一股无名火，大步走去，拉开门，看见一个只穿着睡袍的金钟仁，一脸哀戚地望着自己。

“怎么了？”

“白贤……我听见老虎的叫声……”

“嗯？”

“他们真的在康乐室下面的地下室里杀老虎。我、我听见老虎在叫了……是真的！我真的看到了……！”

卞白贤心想，这都是他自作自受，可是金钟仁不依不挠，伸手抓住他袖口：“就让我在你这里呆一会儿把，我一个人害怕……”

一面说着，一面拿那双眼睛看卞白贤，像猎手似地捕捉到卞白贤的视线。

于是他只能开门，让金钟仁进来。金钟仁自知无理取闹，安安静静地坐在窗户前面的椅子上，卞白贤躺回去却无论如何都睡不着了。他生气地瞪了金钟仁一眼，对方立马垂下头，两只光脚撇成了内八字，踩在地毯上。

卞白贤翻过身去，背向他，只觉得两个人的呼吸声此起彼伏，让人心烦意乱，他打定主意不去看那人，苦苦煎熬不知过了几分钟，终于静下心，却听见背后那个人靠上来，依然是懒懒的仿佛在撒娇似的语气：“白贤啊，我靠在这里眯一小会儿行吗，太困了……”

那个人偏要招惹他。卞白贤看不透金钟仁究竟有意无意，只觉得这副娇憨模样下面定是藏了一颗狡黠的心——不，他也许根本没有心。

卞白贤对这个只能一味屈从的自己感到气愤。

他终于下定决心要给金钟仁一点颜色看看，甚至要让人哭起来才叫好。于是一翻身按住了金钟仁的两只手腕。

“啊……你要干什么！”金钟仁未料到自己竟然会被这么对待，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。对方却也不作答，眯起眼睛看着自己，稍稍提起嘴角，冷淡地笑了笑，而后俯下头来像是要吃了自己的嘴唇一样地同自己接吻。

“疼啊……”他的手被制住，只能无力地挣扎着，曲着胳膊，瘦瘦的肘尖高高地折起来，样子正像狮子叼在口中的羚羊。

接下去的发展更令金钟仁毛骨悚然：一只手探进自己的胸口，扯开了睡袍，身体便一丝不挂地袒露在对方眼前。卞白贤强硬地扳开了自己的腿。

“不行不行不行、这样绝对不行的！放过我吧！！！”金钟仁恐怖地叫起来，却立马被人捂住嘴。

“……你想让人进来吗？”

这问句暧昧极了，他一霎间分了神，而后就感到了下身仿佛要被撕裂的剧痛。

“啊……”他惨叫出声，集中全身力气挥动拳头，第一拳用力地揍在了卞白贤的脸上，第二下被他闪过，偏开落在肩膀上，对方狠了心一般，往自己的身体里顶入。自己原先松松系在腰上的睡衣带子被抽出来，两只手被捆在了床头。

开始时金钟仁的身体过于紧、过于干涩，而后便是就着血的润滑顺利地进行了下去。卞白贤只听见他一刻不停地向诸神祷告，神或天主，安拉甚至观音。金钟仁胡乱地念着，卞白贤冷笑起来：他或许连心都没有，怎么会有信仰。而后那近似疯魔般的呓语终于停了下来，卞白贤看着他恨恨地咬着枕头，抽抽噎噎。

“疼？”

哭着的人勉强抬起头，又是一脸无辜地望着自己，点点头。

卞白贤低下头温柔地含住刚才被自己咬破了的嘴唇，此刻情欲的快感才终于战胜那股无名的怒气，向他席卷而来。金钟仁被自己吻着，从鼻子里发出仿佛猫叫似的细细的呻吟喘息，但也带着哭腔。

仿佛战争一般的情事在一片混沌中结束。

卞白贤仰躺在一边，枕着自己的一边胳膊，另一边胳膊分给金钟仁。

“我可被你毁了……你毁掉了我、全部……！”

他听见金钟仁抽噎着嘀嘀咕咕不停，说话声音却像撒娇似地软。

“我完了……这下可全完了……”

卞白贤听见那个人这么说着，胳膊却把自己的身体紧紧搂住。

 

-end-

 


End file.
